A Kiss In the Rain
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: She was a hopeless romantic. He was her caring boyfriend. She faked a fight so she could get what she had always wanted... A Kiss In the Rain.


**Hiya everyone! Here's just a cute little romantic one-shot I came up with! I figured that it would be really sweet if Brady and Mikayla were to have a little Kiss in the Rain! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

"Oh Candace, I just don't know what to do! He is the sweetest boyfriend ever and I love him so much but what I really want is for us to be able to have a romantic moment together, like the ones in the movies, you know when the guy chases the girl into the pouring rain and when he finally catches her he places his jacket on her shoulders, spins her around so she faces him, and then they lock eyes before slowly leaning in for a Kiss in the Rain. If only something like that would happen between Brady and I." As I finished talking I sighed looked over at my friend Candace who had a dreamy look in her eyes. "That would be so romantic if it would happen between you two!" She then turned serious, a look of mischief and excitement creeping its way onto her face. She then began to slowly start to smile before I couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She grinned before responding in a whisper. "I have an idea." She then began to speak again, still whispering, "Here's how it's going to go."

**Brady POV**

I sighed in happiness as I flopped down onto my bed. Why am I so happy? Well, first of all, I have an amazing girlfriend named Mikayla, I rule an island as co-king with my twin brother Boomer, and I'm as happy as can be! The only bad thing I can think of is that Mikayla has been acting a little strange lately. I'm not sure why but every time I start talking to her he gets the faraway look in her beautiful eyes and doesn't seem to listen to what I'm saying. Usually when she does things like this though she tells me why after a few days and everything goes back to normal.

Right as I finished thinking Boomer walked in. "Hey Bro, Mikayla wanted to see you in the plaza." I smiled before standing up. "Alright thanks bro! I'll see you later!" I grabbed my jacket before walking out of the room and started to head down to the plaza.

**Mikayla POV**

The plan is all set. Candace is going to help me get my Kiss in the Rain from Brady. First we told Boomer to get Brady to come down to the plaza. However, this is where the whole plan will be set into action. I'm hiding in the corner behind the door coming from the hallway and Candace is right beside me. Brady is just now walking down the stairs from his room. "Alright Candace, that's your cue." I smiled at her as she walked out from the hallway and ran over to Brady. "Hi King Brady." She spoke flirtingly while trailing a hand down his chest. "How's it going?" she smiled as she began to try and hug him. "Everything's been good. What about you?" He asked politely while glancing towards the plaza, most likely looking for me. I stifled a giggle as Candace continued her act. "Oh, I've been good. What about you and I go out later tonight, say around six and have some dinner, together, alone, just the two of us." Now Brady looked slightly freaked out and nervous. "Sorry Candace but I can't do that I have a girlfriend. Mikayla? Your best friend? I don't think she would like it if I went out with one of her friends, plus she is the only one I care about. Sorry." He finished and tried to turn and leave but Candace grabbed his arm before he could.

She stepped in front of him and began rubbing his arm. "She wouldn't have to know. It could be our little secret. All it takes is one night so we can see where we stand." By now she was practically whispering in his ear while he was trying to back up without letting her fall because being the nice guy he is, he didn't want her to get hurt even if she was freaking him out.

_Now it's my turn. _I quickly walked out of my hiding spot with fake tears in my eyes. I stormed up to Brady, grabbed his arm, and spun him around so he was facing me. "Mikayla! I was just looking for you…" He trailed off when he noticed the tears going down my cheeks. "What's wrong?" He immediately became concerned. It took all I had not to smile because of how sweet he was being. "How could you! I saw you getting cozy with Candace! I thought you loved me! You liar!" After I finished speaking I turned around and took off running into the forest right as it started to sprinkle.

"Mikayla! Wait! I promise it wasn't what it looked like!" I heard Brady yell behind me. I ignored him and kept on running even though I heard his footsteps echoing mine. I ran with him chasing me all the way to the beach before I stopped in front of a tree and slowed down slightly. By now it was pouring down rain. He quickly caught up to me when I stopped and stared at the ground while crying. I felt him put his jacket on my shoulders before turning me around so I was facing him. I looked up into his eyes at this. "What do you want you cheater? Leave me alone!" I then screamed at him while hitting him in the chest, not hard enough to really hurt him but hard enough to get my message across. He took my hands in his own before looking me straight in the eyes.

"Mikayla I promise there was nothing going on between Candace and I. We were talking. I promise you that nothing happened. Please believe me. I'm telling the truth, I swear." I smiled as another tear rolled down my cheek, except this time it was from happiness. When I smiled he looked relieved and smiled as well before hugging me. When we pulled back from the hug our eyes locked once more and we both began to lean in.

When our lips touched all thoughts of the plan and everything else flew from my mind. It was like pure bliss. We were slowly but passionately kissing in the rain. We stayed like this for a few minutes, both of us becoming soaked but not really caring at the time. When we pulled away from our lip lock we both stayed there, with my arms around his neck, his around my waist, foreheads touching and just enjoying being with one another. Once I had caught my breath I leaned my head on his chest and we stayed like this for a few moments before I broke the silence.

"I finally got my Kiss in the Rain."

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
